Situaciones Familiares
by PukitChan
Summary: Rose y Scorpius tienen que enfrentarse a una sola situación: decirles a su familia que son pareja. ¿Cómo reaccionaran los Weasley y los Malfoy ante la sorpresa de ver a sus hijos juntos?


El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo soy una loquilla que escribe por placer, así que no obtengo ningún beneficio económico por esta historia ni nada de eso. Nada más y nada menos que pura diversión.

**Personajes: **Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley.

**Género: **Romance/Familiar.

**Rating: **T

* * *

Este fic ha sido creado para el "**Amigo Invisible 2013-14**" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Dedicado con mucho cariño a **Alesz,** mi Amiga Invisible:

Espero que disfrutes leyendo la historia que ahora es tuya.

* * *

**Situaciones Familiares**

Por:

PukitChan

Rose se estremeció en esa media noche por el frío viento que golpeaba sus sonrosadas mejillas. Sus brazos se movieron con prisa sobre la pesada túnica, intentando cerrarla pese a que realmente ya no podía cubrirse más con ésta. Por un instante se permitió pensar en los motivos por los que se encontraba ahí, recordándose por enésima vez que aquella debía ser la peor idea de todas las que habían tenido. No, no funcionaría. Bastaba con recordar la expresión anual de su padre en la estación de _King's Cross_, para saber que todas sus ideas tan bien calibradas se volverían un desastre de proporciones épicas cuando se supiera la verdad. Sollozó y su cuerpo tembló de tan sólo imaginarse los rostros decepcionados de toda su familia. Y aunque en realidad eso no bastaría para detenerla ―tal y como amablemente se lo había recordado Albus, cuando esa misma mañana Rose había adquirido el coraje suficiente para contárselo y pedirle ayuda―, ella sentía que el temor aún persistía ahí, en el fondo de su corazón. Nunca pretendió dar una puñalada a los viejos ideales de su padre, pero las cosas surgieron de una manera simple, casi natural. Estaba convencida de que su madre entendería la situación de la mejor manera en que le fuera posible, pero con su padre la historia no podría ser más distinta.

Claro, sus padres la amaban y estaban orgullosos de ella y de sus decisiones, pero no estaba convencida de cómo reaccionarían ante ésta, pese a que nunca habían tenido motivos para sentirse decepcionados, no, señor. Rose siempre había sido una estudiante modelo, una hábil hechicera y una prudente adolescente que tenía el temple suficiente para saber cuál era la mejor opción en caso de que ocurriera algún problema. ¿No era así? Repentinamente, esa certeza hizo que en sus labios se dibujara una tímida sonrisa. De acuerdo, tal vez tendrían que enfrentarse a recriminaciones y a miradas duras, pero estarían bien porque ambos lo resistirían. Después de todo, él lo había prometido. Y ella lo había hecho también.

Animada, Rose frotó sus manos heladas y las llevó a sus labios para soplar e intentar calentarlas un poco. Se riñó por haber olvidado los guantes en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Seguramente alguno de sus primos ya los habría encontrado y en ese momento estaría suponiendo a dónde se le había ocurrido ir a Rose con el frío invernal de la temporada y a tan altas horas de la noche. Casi podía imaginarse la sonrisa burlona que dibujaría alguno de ellos cuando a la mañana siguiente la viera entrar al Gran Comedor. No pudo evitar suspirar, llena de resignación.

―¿Tienes mucho tiempo esperando?

La voz que pareció emerger de la nada, misma que reconocería en cualquier lugar, la motivó a encoger los hombros y a preguntarse cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, aguardando. No lo sabía en realidad.

―No tanto como el que te imaginas ―dijo al fin―, no te creas tan importante ―añadió, con un rastro de diversión impregnado en su voz. Rose giró su rostro, logrando que su cabello rojizo se balanceara de tal forma que unos ondulados mechones acariciaron la suavidad sus mejillas. Sonrió cuando sus ojos almendrados se encontraron con unos grises que miraban con suspicacia sus manos: él había notado que no traía guantes esta noche.

Enfundado en una elegante vestimenta en la que predominaban los colores grises y negros, Rose observó la manera en la que Scorpius Malfoy cerraba la puerta que estaba a sus espaldas y, luego de asegurarla con un hechizo, se acercó hasta ella lo suficiente para que sus respiraciones chocasen. Él resopló y entre sus manos tomó las de Rose, besando sutilmente la punta fría de los dedos. Las mejillas de la pelirroja se colorearon de carmín cuando notó que Scorpius esbozaba una sonrisa y, sin soltar sus manos para mantenerlas tibias, se acercó hasta su rostro buscando sus labios. Por instinto, Rose cerró los ojos y permitió el contacto helado que esa boca le transmitía en el momento en el que se encontraron. Cuando sus labios se entreabrieron, el tibio aliento de Scorpius la hizo suspirar mientras sus lenguas buscaban la forma de reconciliarse después de haberse extrañado tanto, aunque en realidad sólo habían estado separados por unas escazas horas.

Rose sabía que no había nada de malo en lo que sentía por Scorpius desde hacia tanto tiempo, porque él era un chico increíble. Testarudo, orgulloso y también con sus fallas y defectos justo como ella, pero increíble. No por nada había aceptado estar junto con él cuando, en aquella ya lejana tarde, Scorpius le había preguntado si quería salir con él. Y Rose, que había parpadeado sorprendida porque eso era lo último que esperaba escuchar de Malfoy, sólo pudo asentir mientras esbozaba una tímida sonrisa. Después de todo, si ella estaba interesada en él y viceversa, no había nada de malo en intentar. No _podían_ estar en lo incorrecto cuando lo que compartían juntos se sentía _tan_ bien. Simplemente ahora las palabras que su padre le había dicho en su primer año en el colegio no podían estar más equivocadas. Y estaba segura de que su abuelo, que la quería tanto, la perdonaría por lo que estaba por suceder.

Sólo esperaba que su padre y el de Scorpius pudieran tratar de entenderlo, porque si ocurriese lo contrario, entonces a ellos no les quedaría más remedio que alejarse de sus padres por un tiempo. Ya habían puesto todas las cartas sobre la mesa y barajeado las posibilidades que podrían ocurrir cuando lo supieran. Rose estaba convencida de que ninguna familia llegaría al extremo de querer separarlos, pero eso no les evitaría una buena reprimenda, principalmente por haber tardado tanto tiempo en decirles que estaban juntos. Pero incluso a sabiendas de esa tremenda posibilidad, ya no dudaría más.

Porque un enfado bien valía la pena si con eso Scorpius permanecía a su lado. No es como si creyeran que lo suyo era imposible, sino que solamente estaban conscientes de las diferencias familiares que habían perdurado durante más tiempo del que se consideraba sano. Y tal vez por eso era el momento de cambiar.

―Te quiero, Scorpius ―susurró, escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del rubio, cuando por fin se alejaron. Él la apretó contra su cuerpo y su respiración agitada pareció encontrar finalmente un motivo para tranquilizarte. Lo sintió sonreír contra su frente y escuchó esas palabras que no eran tan comunes proviniendo de sus labios pero que siempre, y estaba segura de ello, serían sinceras.

―Y yo a ti, Rose.

* * *

Cuando recibió aquel pergamino de parte de su hija antes de las vacaciones de Diciembre, Hermione supo que Rose estaba escondiendo algo. No era necesario ser la poseedora de una gran inteligencia para descifrarlo cuando la normalmente expresiva muchacha, ahora se limitaba a mandar unas escuetas líneas en sus cartas, en las que mencionaba que todo iba bien en la escuela y ansiaba regresar a casa para ver a toda su familia; era como si Rose temiera decir algo que estuviera demás. Hermione estaba casi segura de que su hija iba a ofrecerles una noticia que dejaría sorprendidos a unos cuantos y pasmados a otros tantos, iniciando por su esposo. Lo había notado desde las vacaciones pasadas, cuando James no había dejado de molestarla con unos comentarios que incluían a Slytherin y que provocaban que Rose se moviera incómoda, buscando desesperadamente la forma de ocultar su enorme sonrojo. Se percató desde el momento en el que el nombre de Scorpius Malfoy había aparecido casualmente entre las letras de sus cartas semanales. Y finalmente, Hermione había reído cuando Hugo (preso del aburrimiento y acostado en el sofá de la Madriguera en una posición que ella consideraba imposible, pero que a él se le daba de manera innata) había murmurado que las cosas eran más entretenidas cuando Rose intentaba hacerse la interesante y fracasaba estrepitosamente en el proceso. O tal vez lo descubrió porque simplemente existían cosas que no podían esconderse ante los ojos de una madre. Y una de esas cosas era estar enamorada. Como Rose.

―Hermione, ¿llegó la carta de Rosie? Yo tengo la de Hugo, así que supuse que la había mandado directamente a ti.

La mujer giró su rostro y sonrió cuando vio a Ron bajar las escaleras con un aspecto contrariado, como si no terminara de decidirse si lo que había leído en la carta de Hugo fuese bueno o malo.

―Yo la tengo ―contestó, agitando el pergamino pero sin moverse del sofá donde estaba sentada, aguardando a que su esposo fuera quien decidiera acercarse―. Está bien y sus calificadores siguen en su nivel. Pero menciona que tiene algo que pedirnos cuando llegue aquí.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Ron frunció el ceño y caminó arrastrando los pies por la alfombra, dejándose caer en el mismo sofá que su esposa sin pronunciar palabra alguna en todo ese trayecto.

―¿Hugo está bien? ―preguntó Hermione después de un rato, acariciando con suavidad el cabello pelirrojo.

―Lo bastante bien para decir que Rosie me generará una muerte prematura. ¿Qué clase de hijo hemos criado, Hermione? ―sollozó dramáticamente, logrando que ella riera animada.

―Ahora puedes comprender a tu madre, ¿no es cierto?

―La entiendo desde que me dijiste que estabas embarazada. Llevo casi diecisiete años de comprensión.

―Y los que te hacen falta ―murmuró, ganándose una mirada malhumorada.

―Se supone que debes estar de mi parte ―se quejó Ron―. ¿Y tienes alguna idea de por qué está diciéndome esto Hugo? ¿Algo le pasa a Rose? ¡¿Está enferma?!

―¡Ron, claro que no! ―dijo de inmediato―. Está perfectamente… más que bien diría yo ―agregó por último, en un tono casual.

Ron movió su cuerpo lo suficiente para poder enfrentar a su esposa al lanzarle una mirada inquisitiva; Hermione, sin embargo, sólo buscó el pergamino de su hija para continuar estudiándolo, aunque esa carta parecía haber sido leída más de treinta veces en tan solo una noche.

―Hermione…

―¿Sí?

―¿Qué me están ocultando tú y Rose?

―¡Nada! ―proclamó, agitando su mano para restarle importancia al asunto, pero sin desapartar sus ojos del pergamino―. Al menos yo no sé que está tramando Rose.

―¡Ah, pero supones que sí está pasando algo! ―gritó, señalándola.

―No lo sé, Ron ―admitió en un suspiro―. Pero si es así, confío en sus decisiones. ¿Tú no?

―¡Claro que no! ―murmuró sonrojado―. Rosie es una niña y aún no sabe realmente cómo es el mundo.

Hermione entornó los ojos y se preguntó si alguna vez su esposo maduraría lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que su hija ya no era una niña, sino que pronto se transformaría en una joven mujer. Lo más probable fuera que no: para Ron, Rose siempre sería su princesita, y no es como si Hermione no lo comprendiera. De hecho, lo entendía perfectamente, porque para ella sus hijos siempre serían los bebés a los que dio a luz, pero eso no le impedía notar que ya estaban en una edad en la que comenzarían a velar por su propio futuro.

Y aún estando consciente de ello, la mujer no pudo evitar estremecerse. Si sus suposiciones eran ciertas y Rose estaba con Scorpius, ¿cómo reaccionarían los Malfoy ante ello? ¿Estarían de acuerdo? Aún sin cerrar los ojos, Hermione casi pudo imaginarse el enojado rostro de Draco Malfoy argumentando que su hija no era una _Sangre Pura _y que por ende, no era adecuada para el linaje de Scorpius. Ella, que había tratado de criar a sus hijos lo más lejos posible de todos esos prejuicios para que pudieran sentirse orgullosos de su legado muggle, temió que alguna mirada de desprecio pudiera dañar los sentimientos de Rose, de la misma manera en la que también podría herirla el hecho de no darle a su hija la libertad de cometer sus propios errores. Entonces Hermione se recordó por qué en ocasiones le producía tanto terror ser madre.

―¿Hermione?

Ella miró con renovado cariño a su esposo, que siempre había apoyado a la parte más escondida de sí: la madre que no sabía qué hacer ni la mitad del tiempo, pero que amaba de manera incondicional a su familia.

―Rose estará bien ―musitó, dejando que Ron se recargara contra su cuerpo mientras ella le rodeaba con ambos brazos la nuca, oliendo el aroma que siempre le había agradado. ―Es una Weasley después de todo.

…y tal vez, algún día, también podría ser una Malfoy.

* * *

Al mirar a través de la ventana, Scorpius calculó mentalmente cuánto tiempo de tranquilidad era el que les quedaba a partir de ese momento. Pudo imaginar, por la forma en la que los valles desaparecían, que no era mucho. Nunca antes se había percatado de la velocidad con la que el Expreso de Hogwarts andaba, al menos no hasta ese momento. Supuso que todas esas sensaciones se debían a la decisión que habían tomado porque, a fin de cuentas, aquello no dejaría de ser una sorpresa para sus padres, como todo lo que le seguiría después de eso.

Miró a su lado y sonrió. Rose, cuya cabeza estaba recargada en su hombro, se había quedado dormida apenas un rato antes mientras leía un libro que les dejó la profesora de Aritmancia. De inmediato, al verla temblar, el brazo de Scorpius rodeó el hombro de ella para atraerla más hacia su cuerpo. Rose se movió e hizo un pequeño ruido, pero no pareció molestarse por el movimiento, ya que en ningún momento despertó. Scorpius rió por lo bajo y se inclinó para darle un casto beso en la sien, procurando que sus acciones fueran lo menos intrusivas posibles. No quería despertarla y quitarle esa tranquilidad que tan bien le quedaba, pero que ocultaba el decidido temperamento que caracterizaba a Rose y que tanto lo había atraído en primer lugar.

Porque Rose siempre fue―y continuaba siendo― una caja de sorpresas para él: ya fuera con una idea extraña, una sonrisa cálida o inclusive una riña inadecuada e intensa que jamás habría esperado, Rose logró involuntariamente ganarse su atención. Pronto se dio cuenta de que Albus siempre la tenía presente y que interactuaba con ella de tal forma que de manera inevitable, él lo había terminado haciendo también. Rose nunca se había molestado en juzgarlo por el pasado de su familia, pero sí sabía cuándo pararse de pie frente a él y reñirle por asuntos que muchos otros hubieran considerado irrelevantes, pero que afectaban a Scorpius más de lo que su orgullo le hubiera dejado admitir. Comprendió que Rose sabía escoger sus batallas y en algún momento dado, Scorpius había querido ser parte de la vida de la pelirroja sin darse cuenta de que ya lo era desde hacía bastante tiempo. Eso lo acabó entendiendo poco tiempo después, cuando una mañana ―hablando de ella mientras Albus se arreglaba la corbata―, su amigo levantó el rostro con curiosidad y dirigió esa mirada verde directo a sus ojos grises. Albus sonrió con algo parecido compasión y murmuró un: «_¿Estás hablando en serio, Scorpius? Mi prima te gusta, eso es todo. No entiendo cómo es que no has podido notarlo cuando por lo común eres tan perspicaz»._ Cuando Scorpius escuchó esas palabras, miró con terror a Albus; en sus planes no estaba enamorarse y sin embargo había sucedido.

Meses después de aquella plática, Scorpius y Rose habían comenzado a salir.

―¿Qué sucede? Casi puedo oírte pensar.

El rubio se sobresaltó por un segundo, mas al instante bajó su mirada hacia Rose. La pelirroja aún no había abierto los ojos, pero sus labios estaban apretados, como Scorpius sabía que lo hacía cuando no estaba segura de cómo poner en palabras sus pensamientos.

―No _puedes_ oírme pensar ―susurró para animarla a hablar. Ella rió.

―Dije _casi_―corrigió, incorporándose lentamente y abriendo sus ojos con extrema precaución. La franca mirada azul que Rose le dirigió, le hizo pensar que tal vez sí podía ver sus ideas. Aun así trató de no ceder.

―Claro, profesora. ¿Puede decirme usted qué estoy pensado ahora? ―cuestionó, desafiándola con una mueca arrogante que le quedaba muy bien. No obstante, la mirada de ella se suavizó y tocó su mano.

―Estás preocupado. Y no necesito estar en la clase de Adivinación para saber eso.

Scorpius levantó la mano y jugueteó un poco con uno de los mechones ondulados y rojizos antes de colocarlo detrás de la oreja de la chica, quien levantó en ese instante su brazo para sujetar la mano de Scorpius contra su rostro y apoyarse. El dedo pulgar de él acarició la suavidad de su piel, sabiendo de antemano que la próxima vez que hiciera eso ya no serían sólo un chico y una chica que comenzaron a salir en Hogwarts, sino que serían parte de la historia que los había juntado también. Y eso, podía ser duro o fácil, dependiendo de cómo reaccionarían los demás.

―Qué estupidez ―susurró Scorpius, recargando se frente en la de Rose―. No tendríamos por qué hacer partícipes a otros de esto. Son nuestras decisiones, no las suyas. Es su historia, no la nuestra.

Rose lo rodeó con sus brazos y acarició la suavidad de su cabello, mirándolo a los ojos. Era lógico que estuviera asustado y probablemente no sería el Scorpius Malfoy del que se había enamorado si no fuese así. Se limitó a besar sus labios, intentando transmitirle la tranquilidad que ella sentía y que parecía gritarle lo bien que estaría todo. El rubio, al alejarse, le dedicó una media sonrisa. Fue Rose la que continuó:

―Quiero grabar para siempre en mi memoria la expresión traumatizada de papá. Hugo también lo está esperando, ¿sabes? No ha dejado de preguntarme sino cambiaremos los planes del anuncio.

―Créeme que ninguna expresión suya podrá comparársele a la de mi padre. Seguramente se pondrá tan rojo como si se estuviera ahogando y empezará a sudar y a mover sus manos de manera compulsiva.

―¿Por qué supones que ésa será su reacción? ―preguntó ella, levantando una ceja. Scorpius cerró los ojos y bufó suavemente.

―Porque eso es lo que hace cuando mi madre le gana en algo. Entonces, como siempre está diciendo que me parezco en ella, cuando ganemos en este asunto, eso es lo que hará. Luego se encerrará en su despacho, murmurando cosas y bebiendo algún whiskey. Y después saldrá de ahí lleno de resignación―pronosticó.

―Pareces conocer bastante bien a tu padre.

―Lo suficiente para saber que esto no será el fin el mundo.

―¿Y qué sí podría provocarlo? ―preguntó curiosa. Scorpius sonrió y, acercándose al oído de ella, susurró:

―Tal vez darle un nieto pelirrojo. ¿Te gustaría intentar?

* * *

Normalmente, durante las vacaciones de diciembre, Draco era el único que llegaba a _King's Cross_ por Scorpius, dado que Astoria insistía en estar preparada para la llegada de su hijo a la mansión. Draco lo aceptaba, aunque jamás había comprendido qué se suponía que tenía que prepararse. Sin embargo, rompiendo con la tradición que de manera involuntaria habían creado durante seis años, Scorpius pidió a su madre estar presente. Draco y Astoria temían que algo hubiera ocurrido para tan inesperada solicitud de su hijo. No obstante, el más incómodo con la situación era Draco, quien creía que finalmente su unigénito había sido alcanzado por los errores de su pasado.

―No tienes por qué preocuparte ―dijo Astoria, colocando una mano en el brazo de su marido, adivinando los pensamientos que rondaban por su mente―. Si se tratara de un problema en Hogwarts, sería el jefe de su casa o la directora quien solicitara nuestra presencia. Tal vez sólo quiere que nos acerquemos un poco más a Albus, ¿no lo crees?

Draco levantó su ceja, analizando una posibilidad que en realidad no sonaba tan descabellada. Scorpius llevaba años amenazándolos con la idea de que él y Albus realizarían el viaje por el mundo terminando Hogwarts. Quizá por fin habían ideado la manera de que sus planes se concretaran. Malfoy resopló; el chico de Potter no le desagradaba, pero la imagen de su hijo con el de su antiguo enemigo, aún le resultaba perturbadora en más de un sentido. Era como si la vida se encargara de reírse en la cara de todos.

Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera añadir alguna otra palabra, Draco notó que más allá, llegaban justamente las personas que le irritaban, pero en quienes pensaba en esos momentos: Potter, charlando con Weasley ―quien articulaba y movía sus manos de una forma excesivamente ridícula―, caminaban por el andén acompañados por sus respectivas esposas: Granger vestía una formal túnica que muchas veces le había visto en el Ministerio mientras que la pequeña Weasley, con su pelo recogido y su sonrisa intrépida, daba la apariencia justa de lo que era: una corresponsal.

―Pensar que tenemos que presenciar esto año con año ―musitó Draco, sobándose el puente de la nariz―. Es irritante.

Astoria no se molestó en contradecir a su esposo porque sabía que se trataba de una faena inútil, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza a modo de saludo cuando los Weasley y los Potter también los miraron al percatarse de su presencia. Después de todo, solía pensar ella con practicidad, se traba de la familia del mejor amigo de su hijo.

El sonido lejano del tren llamó su atención así como la de todos los familiares presentes que aguardaban su llegada. Pronto, la estación brevemente despejada se fue llenado de padres que, de pie, miraban en la única dirección posible por la cual el tren podría aparecer. No tuvieron que esperar más de cinco minutos cuando la sombra familiar del Expreso de Hogwarts apareció. Los murmullos se elevaron, pero pronto quedaron opacados ante el silbato que indicaba el final del recorrido y los sonidos del tren parando.

Draco se paró cuan largo era para tener una mejor visión y así localizar a Scorpius en medio de la multitud de chicos de todas las edades que descendieron del tren en cuanto las puertas les dieron el permiso. Inevitablemente, Weasley y Potter habían terminado siendo empujados cerca de él y el rubio no pudo evitar gruñir por ver ese cabello rojo y el eterno desorden que era el cabello oscuro. Sin embargo, si estaba a punto de reclamar o decir algo al respecto, esas palabras quedaron muertas en sus labios cuando su mirada detectó lo que buscaba… aunque, definitivamente, no esa… _forma_.

Scorpius bajaba del tren con esa expresión neutral que Draco reconocía como propia; sin embargo, lo que no esperó bajo ningún concepto fue que su hijo girara su cuerpo, aguardando por alguien. Al inicio, creyó que se trataba de Albus, pero de inmediato desechó la idea cuando vio cómo Scorpius suavizaba su expresión y sonreía mientras estiraba su mano para ayudar a _ese alguien_ a descender. Una mano más suave y delicada tomó la de Scorpius, y aquello no hubiera sido extraño de no haber sido porque la muchacha que bajó tenía un rostro suave, unas ligeras pecas y un cabello ondulado y rojizo que Draco había visto en más de una ocasión: Rose Weasley.

Si Draco no abrió la boca fue porque sus modales acudieron a su ayuda; no obstante, no podía decir nada de las personas que estaban frente a él. Potter había hundido sus manos en los bolsillos de su túnica y pareció silbar antes de girar su rostro para decirle algo a su esposa. Fue entonces cuando Malfoy pudo divisar que el rostro de Ronald Weasley, literalmente, ardía. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y su cabeza parecía hundirse cada vez más en sus hombros. Supo que si estaba reprimiendo por gritar (y Draco por primera vez no se hubiera quejado de sus nefastos modales), era sólo porque los chicos aún no se habían acercado lo suficiente para poder hacerlo.

―Me alegra saber que no era la única que lo sospechaba ―murmuró Astoria a su lado, distrayéndolo. Al oír ese comentario, Draco se vio obligado a mirar a su esposa y levantar una ceja en busca de una explicación. Ella negó con la cabeza varias veces, indicándole con la mirada a Hermione, que unos pasos más allá, suspiraba mientras cruzaba los brazos con esa expresión de sabelotodoque podía fastidiar a cualquiera. Entonces, el rubio lo comprendió.

―¿Lo sabías, Astoria? ¡¿Que Scorpius y esa chica…?! ¿Acaso tú y Granger se pusieron de acuerdo con ellos?

Astoria entornó los ojos y le dio unas suaves palmaditas en el hombro de la misma forma en la que Hermione se sujetó al brazo de Ron para buscar calmarlo y que no hiciera nada. Draco entendió finalmente el retorcido motivo por el que Scorpius decidió citarlos ahí: de esa manera sabía que, al menos ellos, no armarían una escena rodeados de tanta gente.

―No lo sabía ―continuó Astoria―, sólo lo suponía al igual que ella. Somos sus madres.

―¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? ―dijo de mala gana, logrando que su mujer soltara un profundo resoplido.

―Ahora comprendo por qué tardaste tanto en pedirme que fuera tu esposa. Me alegra ver que Scorpius es más hábil que tú en sus relaciones.

Draco le miró irritado, preguntándose cómo era posible que aquella forma de ser fuera justamente lo que más amara de Astoria. No obstante, no tuvo tiempo para profundizar ese hecho cuando se dio cuenta de que Weasley caminaba hacia el frente con un paso tan poco coordinado que era inevitable pensar que tropezaría consigo mismo en cualquier momento. Astoria y Granger también avanzaron y fue cuando, finalmente, Draco pudo ver a los chicos frente a ellos: Scorpius y Rose, tomados de las mano (y detrás, la hilera ridícula de los primos Weasley, que seguramente habían estado esperando por ese espectáculo), los miraban con una expresión decidida. O al menos, la pelirroja era la que más la mostraba; Scorpius parecía creer que habían ganado la guerra incluso antes de pelearla.

―Rosie… ―comenzó Hermione.

―¡Rose Weasley! ―alzó la voz un furioso Ronald, y por un instante, Draco pudo ver al auror que alguna vez pavoneó ser. Unos rostros voltearon ante eso, pero no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para atraer a nadie en realidad―. ¡¿Qué… qué significa… _esto?! _

Antes de que los chicos pudieran dar una explicación, Draco dio un paso hacia adelante y los miró; por una vez, y por mucho que le costara admitirlo, estaba de acuerdo con el pelirrojo. Y aquella fatídica aseveración le causó un profundo dolor en el estómago que supo disimular muy bien.

―Creo que es bastante obvio lo que sucede aquí, Weasley ―dijo Draco al fin, ignorando la encolerizada mirada que le lanzó Ron―. Yo quiero saber el _por qué. _¿Estás acaso haciendo esto por desafiarnos a tu madre y a mí, Scorpius?

―¡Mi hija, no haría algo así, Malfoy!

―Ron, basta ―intervino Hermione a su lado, pero mirando a su hija―. Rose, a mí me gustarían saber tus motivos_. _

Durante un breve silencio, Rose y Scorpius se miraron a los ojos; luego, tras una comunicación entre ellos que no había prescindido de las palabras, ella le sonrió y asintió antes de volverse hacia sus padres.

―Rose y yo escogimos este lugar para darles a conocer que somos pareja ―afirmó Scorpius, mirándolos―. No estamos solicitando su permiso, aunque estaríamos mucho mejor si estuvieran de acuerdo con nosotros.

―Por eso queríamos tener una cena con ustedes ―continuó Rose, sin un ápice de miedo en su voz―, pueden preguntar todo lo que quieran… pero, si después de eso siguen sin estar de acuerdo por razones absurdas, no tomaremos en cuenta su opinión, porque el estar juntos ha sido nuestra decisión, no la suya.

Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos y fue justamente ese lapso de tiempo que los primos Weasley aprovecharon para aplaudir y gritar palabrerías que más tarde molestarían a cualquiera que les hubiera prestado atención. Rose miró hacia atrás y rió al ver a Albus sonreírle y aplaudir con suavidad. Le agradeció con la mirada y su primo sólo pudo encogerse de hombros y asentir hasta que encontró a su padre: Harry, por alguna razón, resoplaba divertido mientras divisaba a la pareja que recién había conocido.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la Madriguera (lugar por excelencia de reunión para las vacaciones de todos los nietos de Arthur y Molly Weasley), Ron aún no pronunciaba palabra alguna, sin importar cuántas veces Rose se dedicara a suplicarle con la mirada que no exagerara una situación que no tendría por qué tener una magnitud de ese tamaño. Detrás de ellos, los Potter también seguían pendientes la reacción del pelirrojo, como si éste fuese a estallar en cualquier momento.

―Vayan a su habitación ―ordenó Ron más secamente lo esperado. Rose intentó acercarse a su padre, pero la negativa que le lanzó su madre mientras la empujaba suavemente fue lo suficientemente persuasiva para que ella desistiera en eso. La chica, junto con su hermano y sus primos ―que también obedecieron la orden implícita en la mirada de Ginny―, subieron las escaleras y entraron a la alcoba más grande donde sabían que podían estar todos juntos. Hermione fue la que, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, aguardó al pie de las escaleras hasta que los ruidos de las pisadas se hubiesen desvanecido. Al escuchar cómo la puerta de la habitación fue cerrada, volteó a ver a Ginny y levantó una ceja cuando su cuñada le señaló hacia la chimenea, donde Ron estaba sentado con Harry a un lado. Ninguno decía nada aunque la mano del moreno estaba sobre el hombro de su amigo.

―Ron ―pronunció suavemente Hermione caminando hacia su esposo. Harry la volteo a ver y permitió que se sentara a su lado mientras él se acercaba a Ginny―. No es lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba, pero…

―¿Lo hizo a propósito, Hermione? ―preguntó Ron, al parecer sin importarle interrumpir el, seguramente bien elaborado, discurso de la castaña.

―Rose no haría algo así ―susurró―. Ella misma lo dijo, ¿no es así? Que podíamos preguntarles todo lo que ocurrió durante la cena que…

―¿Estás pensando aceptar _sus _condiciones? ―preguntó Ron, impresionado.

―¡Por supuesto que lo haremos! ―declaró ella, mas al notar la negativa aún presente en sus ojos, Hermione volteó hacia Harry, pidiéndole su ayuda. Ginny suspiró y empujó a su marido, acercándose también.

―No seas tonto Ron ―pronunció su hermana―, Rose sabe lo que hace.

―¡No es tu hija!

―Ron ―intervino Harry―. Al inicio, cuando Albus y Scorpius se hicieron amigos…

―¡No! ―gritó, molesto por primera vez en su vida de toda esa atención que estaba en torno a su persona―. ¡No lo comprenden! ¡Se trata de Rose! ¡No es lo mismo que con Albus! ¡Rosie es mi pequeña y quiere salir con el hijo de Malfoy! ¡¿Qué sentirías tú Harry, si fuera Lily la que saliera con él?!

En cuanto el pelirrojo terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, una veloz escena apareció y se instaló en lo más hondo de la mente de Harry; la de su niña besando a un chico. Aquel terrible fruto de su imaginación logró que una terrible molestia se instalara en su pecho ante las asombradas miradas de Hermione y Ginny, quienes apenas se atrevían a intervenir en una conversación que en algún momento dado había pasado a ser exclusivamente de ellos.

―¿…ahora lo comprendes, hermano?

Potter asintió con lentitud entendiendo qué era lo que tenía tan molesto e irritado a Ron; no se trataba de Scorpius, vamos, ni siquiera tenía que ver con que fuera el hijo de Draco Malfoy. ¡Simplemente se trataba de un chico cualquiera que estaba quitándole a su princesa! Ron siempre se había caracterizado por ser particularmente celoso, pero era la primera vez que Harry tenía tanta empatía respecto a ello. ¡De tan solo imaginar a su Lily con alguien…!

―No puede ser… ―murmuró Hermione, cubriéndose la boca. Ginny se mordió el labio inferior en un intento desesperado por reprimir una carcajada inapropiada, pero no pudo resistir durante mucho tiempo, sobre todo cuando Ron volteó a verla con esa expresión tan frustrada.

―¡Por Merlín, Ron, eres un niño! ¡Sólo estás celoso…!

Y encima de todo, ellas terminaron riéndose como si hubiese contado el mejor chiste de la historia.

* * *

Scorpius deslizó la cortina de su ventana para poder mirar aquel exterior que pronto oscurecería. Se encontraba esperando la lechuza que Rose prometió enviarle, luego de que hubiese pasado la catástrofe de la llamada primera impresión. Molesto, no pudo dejar de preguntarse cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que ambos se despidieran de la estación bajo las incómodas miradas de sus padres. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que aquello tuvo su lado humorístico; la expresión de su padre había sido todo un poema.

Unos ligeros y rítmicos golpecitos llamaron su atención. En un principio Scorpius levantó la mirada creyendo que se trataba de una carta, aunque pronto se dio cuenta de su equivocación: su ventana permanecía solitaria mientras el ruido continuaba a sus espaldas. Tuvo que girar el rostro ligeramente para poder comprender que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

Resopló, imaginándose que se trataría de su padre dispuesto a darle a conocer su opinión. Caminó despacio y de mala gana hacia la entrada de su habitación, creando en su mente una pequeña recreación de lo que podría suceder y preparando sus argumentos más lógicos y su mejor cara de hijo chantajista. ¿No después de todo ya había convencido a su padre, en más de una ocasión, de aceptar lo que en un inicio parecía inaceptable? Si era necesario, Scorpius recurriría a las miradas que usaba cuando tenía seis años y quería pastel de chocolate. Así que listo para cualquier situación, abrió la puerta.

Y bajo ningún concepto esperaba encontrarse con ella.

―¿Abuela? ―preguntó estúpidamente.

―¿Esperabas a alguien más? ―cuestionó Narcissa, dedicándole una sonrisa condescendiente.

―Sí… ¡No! ―corrigió automáticamente, para luego colocar una mano en su rostro―. Lo siento, abuela ―murmuró, dándole acceso a su habitación. ―Es sólo que…

―Draco ya me ha informado la situación ―aclaró ella mientras caminaba y se sentaba sobre la cama, colocando ambas manos sobre su regazo antes de volver el rostro hacia su nieto―. ¿Fue un año interesante en Hogwarts, Scorpius?

El muchacho se sonrojó y Narcissa cubrió la sonrisa que afloró en sus labios con el dorso de su mano. Ella conocía perfectamente a su nieto y sabía que aquella faceta, la del chico tímido, era una que pocas personas veían. Y aunque no supiera cómo era Rose Weasley, Narcissa estaba convencida de que ella había logrado verla.

―El abuelo y tú… ¿están enojados? ―preguntó intranquilo.

Narcissa animó a Scorpius a sentarse a su lado. Cuando lo hizo, ella colocó una mano en la espalda de su nieto, buscando esa mirada que, aunque tenía el color de su padre, irradiaba esa sutil calidez de su madre.

―No importa lo que nosotros pensemos, ¿no han sido ésas tus palabras?

―Abuela…

―Está bien, Scorpius ―dijo ella, negando con la cabeza mientras esbozaba una sonrisa nostálgica―. Tienes mi apoyo, querido. ―Y al pronunciar estas palabras, la sonrisa de la mujer se volvió nostálgica―. Alguna vez, ya hace mucho tiempo de eso, perdí a una persona importante por razones como éstas. No quiero perderte a ti también.

El rubio miró con atención a su abuela. Siempre había sido una mujer cariñosa y preocupada por su familia, por lo que le era difícil imaginársela de otra forma o dándole la espalda a alguien a quien ella quería.

―¿A quién perdiste? ―deseó saber. Narcissa suspiró.

―A mi hermana, Andrómeda. Y aunque actualmente tengamos algunos encuentros esporádicos, me temo que algunas cosas son más fáciles de perdonar que otras. Ella tiene un nieto, ¿sabes? Tal vez hayas escuchado su nombre. Es Teddy Lupin.

―Harry Potter es su padrino ―murmuró, haciendo una mueca―. Albus me lo dijo.

―Es curioso ―musitó ella.

―¿El qué?

―La manera en la que ciertos caminos se empeñan en chocar. Dime, Scorpius. ¿Rose Weasley es una buena chica?

Él sonrió cuando escuchó una lechuza golpear su ventana. Camino hacia ella y sujetó el pergamino que traía la criatura antes de volver con su abuela y asentir.

―Lo es. Ella es extraordinaria.

* * *

Fue en un privado y tranquilo restaurante del callejón Diagon donde Rose y Scorpius decidieron realizar la tan esperada y maldecida cena. A las nueve en punto, cuatro días antes de la Navidad, la familia Malfoy y la familia Weasley se encontraron frente a frente por primera vez en muchos años bajo circunstancias que, de haber sido otras, probablemente les hubiera causado gracia. Lo más incómodo de todo era que Scorpius y Rose parecían ir en serio con lo que llamaban _su relación_, y aquello sólo significaba que tal vez tendrían que acostumbrarse a verse más continuamente. Algo que en realidad nadie esperaba con especial entusiasmo. Los saludos fueron escuetos, más por obligación que por interés, al menos de parte de Ron y Draco. Entre ellos existía demasiada aversión para que una simple noche solucionase todo mágicamente.

Sin embargo, cuando todos llegaron a la mesa y un tenso e incómodo silencio se instaló entre los presentes, Rose codeó ligeramente a Scorpius para que dijera algo mientras trataba de ignorar las burlonas miradas de Hugo. De todos los presentes, el menor era probablemente el único que se la estaba pasando bien: ver a su hermana mayor martirizarse y a sus padres dándole vueltas a un asunto que no tenía gran importancia no dejaba de ser algo curioso de presenciar.

―De acuerdo ―carraspeó el rubio, llamando la atención de todos una vez que cada quien hubo pedido su respectiva cena―. No tiene demasiada irrelevancia que le demos más largas. Nosotros estamos dispuestos a contestar sus preguntas, pero no a cambiar de opinión, así que no intenten disuadirnos.

Hermione fue la primera en hablar. Se limpio sutilmente la boca y bajó los cubiertos, mirando a ambos chicos. Si bien sólo les faltaba menos de un año para cumplir la mayoría de edad, no dejaban de ser sus hijos y tenía responsabilidad sobre ellos. Así que decidió que, si aquello era lo que habían escogido, ella también quería formar parte de eso.

―Veo que todo esto no ha sido planeado de un día para otro ―murmuró Hermione―. ¿Debo suponer entonces que ustedes ya tienen mucho tiempo como pareja?

―Sí, mamá ―contestó Rose, sintiendo que se ruborizaba cuando su padre y el de Scorpius le lanzaron la misma mirada incrédula y traicionada―. Scorpius y yo estamos saliendo desde hace poco más de un año.

―¿Y por qué lo ocultaron? ―preguntó Astoria, entrecerrando sus ojos.

―En realidad nunca pretendimos ocultarlo de nadie ―respondió Scorpius―. Todos en Hogwarts saben de nuestra relación.

Ron se atragantó y tosió varias veces, logrando que Hermione se volviera hacia él preocupada y que Draco entornara los ojos, al ver con qué sujeto tenía que compartir la mesa. Sin embargo, los modales de Ron quedaron en segundo término cuando éste giró su enojado rostro, no hacía la pareja, sino hacia Hugo que al parecer miraba su comida con una repentina y gran atención.

―¡Hugo! ¡¿Tú lo sabías?!

El chico suspiró y volteó hacia su padre, no sin antes lanzarle a su hermana una mirada en la que fácilmente se podía leer un «_¿Por qué demonios me meten en esto?» _que no pasó desapercibido para nadie y que logró que Astoria escondiera una sonrisa divertida tras la servilleta.

―Sí, papá, lo sabía ―recitó monótonamente al mismo tiempo que clavaba su tenedor en un pedazo de carne que no era capaz de identificar por la cubierta de verduras que la rodeaba. Decidió vengarse de Rose por incluirle de esa manera cuando se estaba divirtiendo tanto―. ¿Cómo no saberlo? Malfoy y Rose montaron el espectáculo del año al besarse en el partido final de la temporada de Quidditch. ―Y al notar la boca abierta de su padre y el monumental sonrojo de su hermana, añadió en tono casual: ―Gryffindor ganó, por cierto.

―¿Todo el mundo lo sabía menos ―Draco volteó a ver al otro matrimonio, feliz de que al menos no fuera el único que al parecer estaba siendo tomado como idiota por unos niños― …nosotros?

―No fue a propósito, padre.

―¿Entonces cómo explicas esto, Scorpius?

―Eso es algo que yo puedo explicar ―musitó Rose―. Todos mis primos lo… vieron. Algunos se enfadaron por distintos motivos, inclusive James y Hugo le riñeron a Scorpius.

―Fue tan divertido ―añadió Hugo, interesado más en su comida, pero sin dejar de escuchar la conversación.

―…pero al final, cada uno de ellos aceptó que era algo que nosotros debíamos decirles frente a frente.

―¿Y por qué no lo hicieron antes?

―Al principio yo estaba asustada ―admitió Rose, volteando a su lado cuando sintió la mano de Scorpius sobre la suya.

―…estábamos asustados ―admitió el rubio, para sorpresa de sus padres.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Ron, y si Scorpius se abstuvo de hacer una mueca que hubiera sido el orgullo de Draco, fue porque Rose sostenía aún su mano.

―Señor Weasley, con el debido respeto, usted no es la persona favorita de mi padre, ni mi padre la favorita de usted.

―Nos enemistaban desde niños ―continuó Rose usando un voz que era frecuente en Hermione cuando regañaba a cualquiera que se hubiese equivocado en algo elemental―. Inclusive después de Albus y Scorpius se hicieran amigos… papá, el tío Harry fue el que tuvo que convencerte a ti de que Scorpius era un buen chico. Inclusive Albus se enojó contigo, ¿recuerdas?

Ron se sonrojó y Draco levantó una ceja ante esa declaración. Parecía ser una noche en la que las sorpresas no parecían acabarse. ¿Potter defendiendo a Scorpius? ¿Qué seguía? ¿Él yendo a comer a la Madriguera?

―Papá ―llamó Scorpius―. Sé que eso de la pureza de la sangre es muy importante para ti y para el abuelo. He tratado de comprenderlos sobre eso, pero…

―Ya basta ―interrumpió suavemente Hermione. Todos voltearon a verla, pero ella sólo sonreía hacia Astoria, quien también la miraba y asentía suavemente con la cabeza.

―Chicos, si ustedes están bien con esto, entonces estamos de acuerdo ―aclaró Astoria, sonriéndoles.

―Son estos prejuicios los que originaron la guerra y, francamente, Ron, Malfoy, no quisiera ver a nuestros hijos enfrentados o arriesgándose a peligros como los que nosotros tuvimos que pasar. ¿O acaso ustedes quieren ver a Rose o a Scorpius enfrentándose a la muerte?

―¡No….!

―¡De ninguna manera…!

Astoria los miró, notando que ambos hombres no sabían qué más argumentar.

―Me alegra saber en que estamos de acuerdo en la seguridad de nuestros hijos.

―Lo mismo digo ―dijo Hermione. ―Respetamos su decisión chicos, pero deben entender que también están aceptando tomar esto como adultos.

―Y que si alguno de ustedes falla, no podrán venir a quejarse el uno del otro con nosotros. Aceptaron esto y todo lo que conlleva estar juntos. ¿Están de acuerdo?

Rose no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado impresionada para poder responder. No obstante, Scorpius miró seriamente a la madre de su novia y, tomando la mano de Rose, besó por primera vez a la pelirroja enfrente de todos, causando un silencio colectivo que sólo se borró cuando se separaron y Scorpius retomó la palabra.

―La amo, señora Weasley. Y estoy dispuesto a todo.

―¡Yo también! ―declaró ella, saliendo de su momentáneo shock, ruborizada y con una brillante sonrisa en los labios―. ¡Estamos listos!

Y Hermione y Astoria quisieron creer que de verdad lo estaban.

* * *

Durante el transcurso de la cena, luego del beso de Scorpius y Rose, Draco acabó notando que Ron había desaparecido de la mesa. Se sintió asqueado por descubrirlo, pero al mismo tiempo le interesó saber cómo era posible que el idiota de Weasley hubiera escapado silenciosamente de la mesa cuando normalmente él y Potter disfrutaban siendo el centro de atención. De este modo, tras comunicarle sus intenciones a Astoria, usó de pretexto el irlo a buscar con tal de no ver la esplendorosa cena, donde al parecer el resto de los miembros había ignorar a los dos únicos sujetos que no se sentían cómodos con eso: Weasley y él.

Encontró al pelirrojo sentado a las afueras del restaurante, en una banca de madera que parecía demasiado vieja y demasiado húmeda para el gusto de Draco. No obstante, Ron parecía inmune a ello. Se limitaba a ver a unas pocas personas transitar por las desoladas calles del lugar mientras apretaba sus manos con tanta fuerza que Draco pudo ver cuán rojas estaban.

―No te agradó la unión de nuestros hijos ―afirmó Draco, poniéndose a una distancia prudente del pelirrojo, sabiendo que podría escucharlo. Ron lo miró de soslayo unos segundos y después regresó su vista hacia el frente mientras sus labios se curveaban en un intento bastante malo de una sonrisa.

―¿Acaso a ti sí? ―cuestionó secamente. El rubio se encogió de hombros y ocultó sus manos entre los bolsillos de su ropa al descubrir que un copo de nieve comenzaba a caer.

―No importa lo que yo piense.

―¡Vamos! ―se quejó Ron, golpeando sus muslos y girando su rostro hacia el de slytherin―. ¡Dilo, adelante! ¡Expláyate! ¡Detestas que tu único y preciado hijo se haya juntado con… _una mestiza_!

El rubio no se inmutó ante el arrebato de Ron porque esperaba algo así. Weasley era tan ridículamente predecible; estaba convencido que en cualquier momento surgiría aquello que Draco se había encargado de recordarle a todo mundo durante su estancia en Hogwarts: la importancia de su sangre. Aún se sorprendía de que Granger no hubiese insinuado sobre aquel comentario que le había hecho sobre su linaje. Aunque por otra parte, ella se lo había cobrado con un puñetazo que aún hería su orgullo.

―Tan idiota como siempre, Weasley.

―¡¿Qué dices?! ―explotó Ron, poniéndose de pie. Malfoy se colocó frente a él para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

―Eres un idiota ―repitió, y sin importarle que el pelirrojo hubiese agarrado la solapa de su ropa, dispuesto a golpearlo, él continuó―: No detesto que nuestros hijos estén juntos. Rose es una buena chica. ¿Acaso tú odias a Scorpius?

De mala gana, Ron lo soltó y enfrentó su mirada.

―Claro que no. Odio a tu apellido, pero no a tu hijo.

―Lo mismo me pasa con tu hija. Además de que, probablemente Scorpius no me perdonaría jamás si hiciera algo que la dañara. No es como si quisiera hacerlo, Weasley, no te adelantes. Sólo digo que no tengo deseos de ganarme el odio de mi hijo. Ya sé demasiado sobre odiar.

―Rose lo quiere ―admitió el pelirrojo y aquella oración la pronunció como si la hubiera sacado a golpes de su pecho―. Demonios, puedo ver cuánto. Y de ninguna manera puedo destruir la felicidad de mi Rosie.

―De modo que no nos queda más que aceptar todo esto.

―No es como si estuviera brincado de felicidad por relacionarme con los Malfoy ―escupió Ron.

―Quién lo diría ―ironizó el rubio―. Un Malfoy y una Weasley. Debe ser una mala broma. Las nuevas generaciones realmente tienen un humor negro.

―Nuestros hijos más.

―Y ahora tú y yo estamos hablando como dos personas civilizadas. Ésta debe ser mi peor pesadilla.

―Deberíamos beber ―sugirió repentinamente Ron, dejándose caer una vez más en la banca―. Y hacer de cuenta de que todo esto es un horrendo sueño.

―Eso no solucionaría nada. Ellos seguirán unidos y mientras lo hagan, nosotros relacionados.

―Qué asqueroso.

―Entonces rompe la relación que ellos tienen, Weasley ―añadió Draco, sonriendo de lado. Increíblemente, Ron terminó por esbozar también una sonrisa resignada y llena de frustración que no dejó de ser el peor trauma de Draco. _Ahora hasta sonreía con él. _

―Eres un maldito, Malfoy ―murmuró―. Si tanto quieres que nuestros hijos terminen y verlos sufrir, hazlo solito. Luego tú tendrás que enfrentarte a la ira de Hermione. ―Luego, tras pensarlo un segundo, Ron añadió―: ¿Sabes qué? He cambiado de idea. Hazlo y así podré disfrutar de cómo Hermione te deja llorando otra vez. Tal vez te rompa la nariz esta vez, ¿no crees?

―Y después Astoria irá tras de ti, Weasley. Porque conocías mis planes y me animaste a hacerlos.

―La verdad es que tú esposa da un poco de miedo, Malfoy. Sonríe y sientes que planea algo.

―La tuya mucho más.

Ron suspiro y se revolvió el cabello, frustrado. Se incorporó una vez más y se acercó a la puerta del restaurante, dispuesto a volver al interior.

―Aún te odio, Malfoy ―dijo seriamente―. No te he perdonado nada de lo que hiciste. Y probablemente nunca lo haga. Pero por Rosie, aprenderé a tolerarte.

Draco entornó los ojos.

―Lo mismo para ti, Weasley.

* * *

Rose abrió sus labios ligeramente y una pequeña lágrima corrió por su mejilla. No podía creerlo. Era tan maravilloso que simplemente le costaba creer que aquello formaba parte de su realidad. Sin embargo no era un sueño: todo era cierto. Scorpius con su sonrisa, su seguridad, su arrogancia. Scorpius mirándola. Scorpius deslizando con parsimonia un brillante anillo en su dedo anular. Ella sonrojada y temblando. Nada que pudiera alterar lo que ocurría en ese esplendoroso momento.

―Cásate conmigo, Rose ―dijo Scorpius y pese a su naturalidad seguridad, ella logró notar un rastro de nerviosismo en su voz que le causó ternura―. He decidido que quiero estar contigo siempre, que seas mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos. Sé para siempre mía.

Ella no necesitaba pensar nada. Rió ante lo absurdo de la pregunta y en cuanto pudo, sus brazos rodearon el cuello del rubio y se aferró a él, besando apasionadamente sus labios, diciéndole de esa manera que lo único que quería hacer era estar a su lado por siempre. Que anhelaba ser su esposa.

―Por supuesto ―musitó ella al separarse y recargar su frente en la del rubio. Él sonrió y acarició la línea de su cintura mientras reía en voz baja.

―¿Sabes qué sigue, Rose?

―¿Decirles a nuestras familias…?

―Exacto ―dijo él esbozando una divertida sonrisa cuando la vio palidecer―. Decirles a nuestras familias.

Ella sollozó profundamente.

―No puede ser.

―¿Crees que aún tienen la esperanza que nos separemos?

―Por supuesto ―afirmó Rose, levantando una ceja―. Lo único que une a nuestros padres es ese sueño.

―Y no tener un Malfoy pelirrojo o un Weasley rubio, no olvides eso, por favor.

―Haremos realidad sus peores pesadillas.

―Como si no se quejaran ya de eso ―dijo divertido.

―Tendremos que decirles ―murmuró, estremeciéndose y sonrojándose cuando sintió la lengua de Scorpius acariciar sutilmente su cuello para descender sólo un poco más.

―Tal vez puede esperar… ―sugirió él, roncamente.

―Seguro que puede esperar.

* * *

Ron Weasley y Draco Malfoy fueron siempre dos enemigos declarados. Sin embargo, la noche en la que dos lechuzas diferentes llegaron a sus respectivos hogares, incluso ellos, que eran dos personas tan distintas, sollozaron la misma oración:

―No otra vez…

«_Scorpius y yo queremos informarles algo. ¿Podríamos vernos el sábado para cenar todos juntos?»_

Tal vez en esta ocasión si era posible el fin del mundo.

¿…o quizá no?

* * *

**Autora al habla: **

¡Buenas madrugadas a todos en este día tan importante! ¿Por qué? ¡Porque hoy, además de ser día de Reyes, entregamos los regalos para el AI! Ahí va:

Para el Amigo Invisible 2013-14 me ha tocado escribir las peticiones de **Alesz**; ésta es la primera petición de su arsenal, donde ella exclusivamente pidió una historia de Rose y Scorpius en la que se vieran envueltos en la situación de tener que comentarle a sus respectivas familias sobre la relación que ellos mantenían. Fue todo un desafío escribir esta historia ya que nunca antes había escrito sobre esta pareja: soy una novata con ellos y su romance, así que no tengo más opción que aferrarme a que he hecho el mejor esfuerzo que he podido y que, por supuesto, lo he escrito con todo el amor y con las mejores ganas del mundo. **Alesz, **querida, espero en ningún momento haberte aburrido. Se me han ido un poco las palabras al momento de escribir esta historia, pero es que mientras más narraba más lío me creaba y sentía que debía continuar más y más. De corazón realmente espero que lo hayas disfrutado y que esta historia te haya arrancado cuando menos una sonrisa. Si eso es lo que he logrado, me sentiré muy satisfecha de poder haber logrado que tu regalo fuera el esperado. Para ti con mucho cariño, gracias por hacerme escribir sobre esta pareja, me he entretenido mucho planteando la historia. ;) Besos.

**Sobre la historia: **Particularmente me encantó retratar la relación que podrían tener Draco y Ron al volverse parte de la misma familia. También me gustó trabajar con Scorpius y Rose de manera que pudieran ser firmes en su decisión y estar juntos hasta un momento donde quizás nunca imaginaron que podían llegar. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez y podamos hacer que juntos creen los peores temores de Ron y Draco xD, y así poderlos hacer unos abuelitos traumados pero felices xDDDD Oh, sería muy muy extraño. ¿Se imaginan a estos dos cuidando de sus nietos o siendo unos abuelos ejemplares? Comienzo a tener miedo de estos..

Agradezco a Cissy, una buena amiga y maravillosa animadora que me hizo reír constantemente mientras escribía esta historia. ¡Te extraño, querida, por favor, no olvides nunca la anécdota que ha salido de esta obra!

Ahora, muchas gracias de antemano a todas las personas que se han animado a leer este One-shot. Como anteriormente dije, esta es la primera vez que escribo de ellos, así que cualquier comentario, queja, o sugerencia será bien recibida por mi parte. Si les gustó, si pensaron que fue algo raro o si les encantó, ¡estamos a sólo un review de distancia! Gracias a todas las personas que han llegado hasta aquí y no han muerto en el intento, jajajajaja xD ¡Saludos muchos de parte de PukitChan, la escritora perdida y la novata alocada que le encanta redactar cosas así! ¡Excelente semana para todos!


End file.
